I Dare You To Move
by batzmary
Summary: Gabriella's never been worried about having to share her best friend with anyone before; but that soon changes when Troy stops fooling around and gets a real girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

I dare you to move

_Chapter One_

**Hey guys, well, here comes a small story that I've been pondering on for a while, I hope you like it. **

**It's kinda silly and I'm just writing it for fun. It's not going to be all dramatic like 'I'm Holding On For You'. I really need some cheering up after reading **_**Allegiant**_** and **_**The Fault in Our Stars,**_** so I decided to write something funny and dramatic and cute. Hope you like it. **

**Seriously, what's wrong with authors now?! **

**Please read, enjoy and **_**review**_**!**

* * *

I've never been one of those girls who take hours getting their hair done or pay too much attention to their make up. I normally don't pay attention to what I'm wearing or if my shoes combine with my shirts. Actually, I'm all sneakers, jeans and T-shirts. I'm quite plain, actually, and I'm okay with that. I don't like drama; I hate those girls who get all whiny with their boyfriends and stomp their feet like if they were five years old. I've never needed much and I hate corny. I seriously almost want to puke at the sight of a guy pulling off the whole 'big teddy bear' and 'huge expensive sign' to ask a girl to be his girlfriend. I find that unnecessary and idiotic. And it's not because I'm jealous of those girls, I just really find that…useless. I would be okay with just a smile and a question, that's it.

But then again, who would look at me like that? I wear glasses, I'm way too skinny, I'm a big nerd and barely yesterday I stopped being a –what Troy likes to call me –a 'Metal Mouth'. I wore braces since I was 11.

Troy's my best friend. We've known each other pretty much since we were born. He's always had my back. When we were in kinder garden he pushed down a boy into a puddle of mud for stealing my grape juice. In primary school, he punched a boy in the stomach for pulling on my hair. In middle school, he also punched a guy in the face for making fun of my glasses and braces. And now, that we're both in high school, pretty much no one dares to mess up with me because he's the most popular guy in school and is the Captain of the basketball team.

We've seen each other in our best and worst moments. He was there when I got my glasses and my braces, when I awkwardly got my first period in his room and stained his bed sheets, when I got my first pimple and when my dog, Handsome, died. And I was there when he broke his arm trying to climb a tree, when he broke a tooth, when he got all lanky and skinny and his voice sounded funny, and I even caught him once watching porn on his computer.

We grew together, but he was the one who changed the most when we entered high school. He joined the basketball team, started working out, and soon he lost all that innocent and kind personality when he started dating cheerleaders and replaced it with a cocky overconfident one.

I just stayed being awkward, bony, short and flat chested with a slight addiction to books and chocolate.

He never treated me any different, though, and for that I'm thankful because I was pretty much sure that I was gonna lose my best friend for idiotic reasons.

Well, we pretty much belong in different social groups, but we always have lunch together with our other best friends since kinder garden. Sometimes he and Chad join their teammates, but almost every day they hang out with us. That's something that I love; no matter how much we've all changed, somehow we still manage to have something in common and remain together.

Chad also became a basketball player, Sharpay became involved with the theatre, Taylor is in the school committee –but she's also part of the decathlon team like me– and Kelsi and Ryan are into music. We're an odd mix, but I think that's what makes our friendship so unique.

"Okay, let me see that smile," Sharpay squeals as I walk up to them that morning. I smile a close-mouthed smile at her and she rolls her eyes. "You know what I mean, stupid! Let me see your teeth!"

I laugh and smile a big-toothed grin and she gasps. "Oh my Gosh!"

"Gabby, you look so good!" Kelsi gapes at me.

"I know!" I giggle, readjusting my backpack over my shoulder. "But I just feel glad that I don't have a mouthful of metal anymore! Do you know how much work it is to brush off all that stuck food?"

"We know, Gabs, you've complained about that since you got them in the first place," Taylor grins at me, rolling her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her and we make our way to our homeroom.

In there I grimace when I see Troy, yet again, making out with a cheerleader on his lap. Riley, I think it's her name.

"Wasn't he dating Julie?" Kelsi asks me confused as we sit down on our seats, her behind me, Sharpay next to me and Taylor behind Sharpay.

"No, he broke it off with her yesterday," I tell her, rolling my eyes and my heart sinking to my stomach in jealousy. I don't know when it happened or how it happened; all I know is that from one moment to another, I stopped looking at my best friend like my best friend. Well, actually I do know when it happened.

He had convinced me to go to the after-game party at one of his teammates' house with him and our friends. He knows I don't like parties, but he promised that it would be fun and that if I wasn't feeling comfortable, he would drive me home immediately. After I went to the bathroom, I lost him and I spent the next hour trying to find him or any other of my friends. I was starting to feel uncomfortable seeing people grind their pelvises together in a tribal way, which apparently they call 'dancing', and having huge drunken teenage boys running into me every two minutes. Like I said, I'm small and I don't exactly appreciate being crushed.

When I finally found him he was in the backyard throwing hoops with Chad, both so hammered that they could barely walk.

"_Troy, where have you been? I've been looking all over you!" I exclaimed, making my way over to him._

_He turned to face me and smiled a drunken smirk at me. He threw the beer bottle in the grass and stumbled over to me. "Brie! There you are! I knew I had lost someone! Chad, didn't I tell you I had lost someone?" _

_Chad chuckled and threw the basketball at the hoop, obviously missing. "He sure did, Gabs," he grinned. "Did you see that basket?" _

_I rolled my eyes at him and was forced to take a couple of steps back as Troy lunged himself at me, trying to hug me. I pushed him off. "Troy, what are you doing? You're drunk! How could you get drunk? Who's going to drive me home?" _

"_Calm down, Metal Mouth, I can still drive you home," he smirked. _

_I glared at him. "No, no you can't Troy!" I crossed my arms and sighed. I twisted my mouth to one side. I knew I would have to drive him home. And it would be kind of dangerous since I'm not that good of a driver. Still, I extended my hand out to him. "Give me your keys." _

_Apparently he didn't listen to me because after staring at me for a long time, he reached over to take off my glasses. I jerked back. When we were little he used to love to take off my glasses and put them on. "Troy! Get off! And give me your keys!" _

"_Give me your glasses first!" he exclaimed and lunged at me again, his hands going for my face. I tried fighting him off for a good couple of minutes, but since he was drunk, somehow he was heavier and less careful, so at the end I had to yield. _

"_Okay, okay, okay! Fine!" I took off my glasses and gave them to him. "Here! Now what?" _

_He grinned at me, taking my glasses from me and folding the legs. "Nothing. It's jus that your eyes shine more when you're without your glasses," he said and then leaned down to kiss me on the cheek. "That's all."_

That was the first time I ever blushed, ever felt my heart skip a beat or my felt stomach twist on itself. After that, I just couldn't continue looking at him in the same way. Sure, he was drunk and pretty much didn't know what he was saying, but… my mom says that only kids and drunken people tell the truth.

He was just so sweet. He's always been sweet to me. Sure, he can be a pain in the ass and sometimes he makes me want to rip his head off, but… he knows me like no one else does. I've told him things that I've never told anybody and… he knows when I'm sad, angry or annoyed without me telling him. He's perfect for me… he just… doesn't think I'm perfect for him too.

"Earth to Gabby!" Sharpay waves her hand in front of my face and I snap out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I turn to her, blinking. "Sorry, I zoned out, what was that?"

Sharpay shrugged. "Nothing, we were just saying that he got over Julie pretty fast."

I roll my eyes. "Well, he always does. He's never taken anyone serious, before."

"That's true," Taylor nods. "He's not boyfriend material, Shar. I mean, I love Troy, but he's the kind of guy that you sleep with twice, maybe three times and then you move on. He will never get serious with anybody."

"How do you know?" Kelsi says. "I believe that he hasn't found the right girl yet. When he does, he's going to be just as whipped as any other guy. Love is love and when it gets to ya, it gets to ya, right Gabby?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm 17 and I haven't even been kissed!" I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, I believe we need to get Gabby a boyfriend first before we get Troy a real girlfriend," Sharpay says and I glare at her. "I mean, Troy's a lost cause, I still have hope for this girl!"

"Thanks a lot, Sharpay!" I say sarcastically. "You know? I don't need a boyfriend! Guys are annoying, time consuming, and they're only useful when you want to waste your money on your cell phone and stupid movies every Friday. And I don't need someone distracting me from my studying. So thanks, but no thanks."

Sharpay stares at me for a couple of seconds, her cheek resting on her palm. "If you continue with that attitude, I'm afraid I will have to buy you a dildo."

Kelsi and Taylor burst out laughing and I gape at my friend before I also join their laughter. "You're a bitch, Sharpay!" I push her playfully.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry!" she laughs. "No, but seriously, Gabs, it's like Kelsi said –love is love and when it gets to ya, it gets to ya. You may say this now, but soon enough you'll find a guy who will make you want to stay up all night taking to him and spend all your time with him."

I roll my eyes again. "I know, and I'm dreading the day. What I'm saying is that I'm not desperate to find a boyfriend. It'll happen when it has to happen."

"That's true," they agree.

Then Mrs. Darbus walks into the classroom and we turn on our seats to face her. My eyes drift over to Troy for a second and I sigh. What they don't know is that I've already found that person.

* * *

"What do you mean you have a date?" I look up from my notebook and look across the table at Troy. We are doing our homework in his dining table after dinner and I'm helping him with his math.

"Brie, I'm sorry but-,"

"No, you're not sorry!" I cut him off. "You're blowing me off for a stupid cheerleader on our movie night! Besides, you can't really call a booty-call a 'date', Troy!" I tell him, making air quotes at him.

He rolls his eyes. "It's not a booty-call, Metal Mouth! I'm seriously taking Riley out on a date! Besides, you're exaggerating! I've never missed one of our movie nights before, and you can't really be mad at me when I'm giving you a heads-up! So stop bitching at me!"

"That's the thing, Troy! Why does it have to be on Friday? Why can't you take her out on Saturday? And stop calling me Metal Mouth, jackass! I don't have braces anymore!"

"Because I have that stupid family thing on Saturday! You know –the one you're supposed to go with me? Remember that?" I glare at him. Damn, I had forgotten about that. "Come on, Gabriella, you're making a big deal out of this! I really like this girl!"

"May I remind you that you started 'dating' this girl one day after you decided to stop screwing Julie?" I cross my arms at him, leaning back on the chair. He doesn't have dates. He just fools around with them twice and then dumps them.

Suddenly he blushes and I frown at him. He raises his hand and scratches the back of his neck. "Well, that's… the thing, I…I kinda dumped Julie because of her," he confesses and I can feel my jaw dropping with shock.

"You're fucking with me…"

"No, I'm not," he shakes his head. "I'm serious Gabriella. She's funny and smart and… very pretty. I really like her."

I stare at him wordlessly. Suddenly, I feel sick to my stomach and a knot forms in my throat. "Wow," I choke out and clear my throat. I don't even know what to think. Should it surprise me? I mean, I guess that deep down I always knew that it would happen, but…I never really believed it. I mean, it's Troy we're talking about! He doesn't take girls seriously, and I've reproached him about it, but… I never thought that…

"Please, Brie," he says, grabbing my hand over the table. "Please, don't be mad at me, it's just _one_ movie night, we have one every two weeks."

I sigh and look up at his pleading eyes. My chest hurts. He looks so…hopeful and…excited. Ugh, I hate it. And I already hate her! "Fine."

"Yes! Thanks Brie, you're the best," he leans over to kiss me on the cheek and I push his face away, standing up.

"Oh, screw you, Troy; you're still blowing me off!" I glare at him and pick up my stuff, placing them inside my backpack.

"What? Wait, where are you going?" he looks at me confused. "You're not going to help me finish my homework?"

"You're a smart guy, Troy," I'm still glaring at him. "You'll figure it out on your own!"

Suddenly he glares back at me. "You know you're being a bitch, right Montez?"

"_You know you're being a bitch, right Montez? Mee mee mee mee!"_ I mimic him and stick out my tongue at him and turn around on my heel, heading for the front door.

"Right! That's very mature!" he yells out after me. "You're gonna get far with that attitude!"

Then I slam the door behind me with force. I breathe heavily for a couple of seconds, anger and jealousy boiling in my veins, before I let out a tiny sob. I place a hand over my mouth and shake my head.

_Calm down, Gabriella, calm down. You're not going to cry over something as stupid as Troy getting a girlfriend. He's just a boy. He's your best friend. It's not a big deal. You'll get over this stupid crush eventually and look back and laugh about it. Soon you'll find it ridiculous that you got so jealous over that Riley girl. So calm down, get it together. You're stronger than this. _

I straighten up, readjust my backpack over my shoulder and walk over to my house next door.

* * *

The next morning I sit quietly in homeroom, my Chemistry book open on my desk as I pretend to go over the exercises I did last night and not notice Troy flirting and kissing Riley on his lap.

I called him last night after I calmed down to apologize. I had been unreasonable and childish and jealous. Like I said, it's Troy we're talking about, my best friend, the one who was there in the most embarrassing and difficult times of my childhood. I love him. And because I do, I want him to be happy. And if this stupid girl makes him happy, then who am I to ruin that for him? I mean, what's the big deal? It's just like any other girl he's fooled around with, it's just that this one will be around for a little longer; perhaps two or three months. He's not going to forget about me, right? He's never forgotten about me when he was with all those other girls and it's not going to happen now.

She might become his girlfriend, but…girlfriends come and go, friends are forever.

Yeah, I have nothing to worry about.

I'll just… I'll just have to endure. That's what I always do, anyway; or at least been doing since I got this stupid crush on him.

"There you are!" I hear Taylor say as my friends approach me. "We've been looking all over for you!"

I give them a tiny smile. "Sorry guys, I wanted to go over some chemistry exercises before Darbus got here."

Sharpay rolls her eyes as she sits down next to me. "Oh please, Gabby, you're a freaking brainiac, it's almost impossible you get something wrong."

I laugh. "Shar, I'm smart, but I'm not a robot."

"As far as we know," she winks. I laugh again. "Anyway, my parents are going to a convention on Paris this weekend and they said that I could have a few friends over."

"Sharpay, you're not thinking of throwing another party, are you? Remember how that turned out last time?" Kelsi arches an eyebrow at her and I snort. Yeah, that was a complete disaster. Two of her very expensive paintings went missing, someone managed to break into her parents' bedroom and ended up having sex there, there were used condoms in the pool and her cat went missing and we found her two days later in the basement in a cooler that was left there. That was the worst party I've ever been to, and I've only been to two parties.

"No, stupid," she rolls her eyes. "I learned my lesson. But I was thinking that we could have a sleepover on Friday, what do you guys think?"

Taylor shrugs. "I'm in."

"Me too," Kelsi says.

I shrug as well. I could really use some good distraction. "Sounds like fun."

"Well great!" Sharpay claps her hands excitedly and then we start discussing about what kind of food we're gonna bring and what movies we're gonna watch. I'm not much into that girly crap, but I've always liked the sleepovers I have with them. It's usually just tons of junk food, long meaningful conversations and movies until 4 AM. It's quite fun. And right at this moment, I could use some fun. I would rather be at Sharpay's eating popcorn than at my house depressed because Troy blew me off for some cheerleader he likes.

A moment later, Kelsi frowns and turns to me with a confused look. "Wait, Gabby, isn't your movie thing with Troy this Friday? I thought you never missed it," she says and I look at her stunned; it seems like she was reading my thoughts just a second ago.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Sharpay frowns. "Maybe we could switch it over to Saturday?"

"No, no," I shake my head. "We don't have to move anything, Troy has a date on Friday," I say with a roll of my eyes. "He's taking Riley out."

"What?" the three of them asked shocked, all gaping at me with wide eyes.

"Whoa, wait! Troy's taking a girl out? As in a real date?" Taylor asks and I nod. "As in he's not just trying to get into her pants?"

"Yup."

"I don't believe it."

"Yeah, me neither," Sharpay shakes her head. "I mean, it's Troy we're talking about! He doesn't date! He fucks and dumps!"

"Well, he said he really likes Riley," I shrug, staring down at my chemistry book.

"And you're okay with that?" Kelsi frowns, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I turn to look at her and for a moment I think that she knows how I feel about Troy, but soon that thought leaves my mind as she says,

"Because he's taking her out on your movie night!"

"Well," I shrug. "He's free to do whatever he likes. It's not like I'm his mother or his girlfriend or something." They all share a look. "Girls, I'm fine, seriously! I mean, I did get mad at him, but I'm over it! I mean, it's just a stupid movie night, we have one every two weeks."

"All right," Sharpay says. "If you say so."

"Plus, it's the first time that he's really liked someone, and I'm not going to ruin that for him by pulling off a childish tantrum. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," they say.

"I guess you're right," Taylor says. She crosses her arms. "Still, it's hard for me to believe it."

"I guess for all of us," Sharpay says, but before we can continue our conversation, Mrs. Darbus walks into the classroom.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**I know I usually write longer chapters, but this is going to be a short story, so, I can't put all the drama in one chapter ;) **

**I'm still struggling with Chapter two, but I hope to find some time to write, college's been crazy and it hasn't even been a month since I went back.**

**I wanted to wait till I had the entire story written but I wanted to give you a little Valentine's Day present.**

**I hope you have liked it. Please leave a review behind.**

**Lots of love,**

**Mary. **

**P.S: Sorry for Grammar and Spelling mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2

I dare you to move

_Chapter Two_

**Hey guys, I'm back! **

**Please read, enjoy and review! **

* * *

I sigh as I yet again miss another basket, the ball bouncing on the edge of the hoop and then falling to the ground. It's Saturday night and I just finished helping Lucille, Troy's mom, pick up the remains of Troy's little cousin's birthday party that took place there. Apparently the Boltons always offer their house for family reunions and stuff. I honestly don't know how Lucille can handle more than 30 people in her house and then cleaning up after them; my mother would go nuts! I would go nuts!

I hear Troy laugh behind me. "You're not even trying, Metal Mouth."

I roll my eyes, jogging over in my bare feet to grab the ball, my high heels dropped somewhere in the backyard. I turn around to face my best friend.

"Stop calling me that, stupid face!" I say. "Plus, you know I suck at sports! No matter how hard I try, I only manage to make a basket every thousand years."

He walks over to me and grabs the ball. "I've told you how to make a basket a million times, Brie, what is it that you don't get? Bend your knees, raise your elbows and bend your wrist when you throw it!"

"You were born for basketball, you freak! I was born to read and help you with your math!"

"That's bullshit."

"It's not bullshit, it's the truth."

"Bullshit, Ella!"

"Not bullshit, Troy-Boy!"

He rolls his eyes. "Look, come here," he grabs me by my elbow and drags me back to the middle of the court, right in front of the hoop. He hands me the ball and puts his hands on my shoulders, turning me to face the hoop and stepping behind me.

"This is stupid," I say. "You really need to give up on this, Troy."

"Bend your knees," he says, ignoring me. I sigh and bend my knees. "No! Not like if you were a Sumo, Gabs!" he chuckles.

"Then how?" I exclaim and he pulls me up a little by my arms.

"Slightly. There, feel that?"

"What? You don't have a boner, do you?" I joke and he laughs again.

"You wished, Ella," he says and places his hands under my elbows, lifting my arms up. "Your elbows go right there, and," he places his hands over my hands and turns them so my right hand is on top of the ball; my heart starts beating a little faster and I feel the hair of my nape stand up as I feel his breathing on my ear. "Your hands go like this. Now, when you throw the ball, jump and bend your wrist, okay?"

"I still don't know why we're doing this," I say with a sigh. Then we both jump up and Troy leads my hands out with his, aiming a perfect basket.

"See? Easy!" he grins as I turn around.

I cross my arms. "Well, that's different! You were shooting for me."

"Well, now you felt in what position you have to be in," he jogs over and catches the ball that was still bouncing on the pavement. "Now you try it." He passes me the ball and I roll my eyes, catching it.

"Prepare to see me fail," I announce and bend down. He rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. I place my hands just in the same position Troy had put them before and I jump, throwing the ball. It bounces on the board and goes into the hoop. My eyes go wide.

"SEE?! I TOLD YOU!" Troy exclaims and catches the ball again. "Did you see that, Brie?! You just made a three pointer!"

I blink at him as he jogs back over to me. "I really did that, didn't I?"

"You did, Metal Mouth!" he grins and wraps an arm around my shoulders, planting a kiss on my head. "That was awesome!"

I grin up at him and wave him off. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

He rolls his eyes and chuckles. "I'll make a professional player out of you in no time, you'll see."

"So I can kick your ass?"

"Not that good, Ella, but maybe good enough to beat Chad."

I laugh. "Sounds like a plan."

"Okay, cool!" he grins and hands me the ball. "Let's try a jump shot now!"

"What? Troy I can barely stand on my feet without falling! How do you expect me to do a jump shot?"

"The same way you just made that basket," he says, a very excited grin pulling at his lips.

I give him a look. "Troy…"

"What? Oh come on, Metal Mouth, it's easy, it's almost the same thing but you hold your hands higher and shoot while jumping."

"Well, sometimes my hands and feet have a mind of their own. Somehow I'll end up slapping myself in the face or something," I cross my arms.

Troy laughs and shrugs. "You've got a point." I shoot daggers at him and he raises his hands up in defense. "Hey, you said it, not me, Metal Mouth."

"Ha-ha," I throw the ball at his stomach and he catches it in a swift move. I can't help but narrow my eyes at him with jealousy and annoyance. Damn him and his cat reflexes! I hate that he's so athletic and coordinated and that I'm clumsy and move like if I was a wooden board with legs!

"Nice try, Gabs," he smirks.

"_Nice try, Gabs, mee mee mee_," I mimic him, rolling my eyes. "One day I'm gonna get you, Bolton."

"I doubt it, Montez!"

I stick my tongue out at him childishly and he raises his eyebrows at me, still smirking at me cockily. I shake my head at him; ugh why does he have to be so cute when he smirks like that? It annoys me to no end but at the same time it just makes me want to kiss him. Stupid Troy.

"Come on, let's go get a glass of milk or something," he chuckles and tucks the ball underneath his arm. I continue glaring at him. "Oh come on, Gabs, you seriously gonna be mad at me all night?"

I purse my lips for a second. "Depends," I say.

"On what?"

"Do you have Nesquik?" I raise an eyebrow at him, pushing my glasses up my nose.

"I always do, Metal Mouth."

I smile at him. "Good."

Troy and I walk back into his house after I pick up my heels off his lawn. I'm wearing a pair of black jeans, a blue blouse and a black sweater; my mom picked my clothes out for me for the Bolton's family dinner. I do have nice clothes…I just don't like to wear them. I usually just suck it up when there's parties and stuff; which I'm not invited to too often.

I let out a small yawn as Troy takes out the milk and sit down at the kitchen island, resting my cheek on my palm and closing my eyes for a second. I stayed up last night until 5 in the morning watching horror movies with my friends at Sharpay's house. We talked and laughed and…damn, it had been such a long time since we last had a sleepover that good. I had so much fun –it really helped to get my head off Troy and his stupid date. I really needed it.

"Oh hell no, Gabriella! You can't fall asleep!" Troy exclaims, slamming the milk carton down on the counter and making me jolt up awake. I groan.

"Troy, I'm tired! I stayed up until 5 AM last night; have a little compassion."

"And who told you to stay up that late?" he arches an eyebrow at me.

I give him a look. "I don't need anyone's permission. I'm 17 years old; I'm a big girl."

"Right," he says, shaking his head. "Didn't you take a nap before coming here, though?"

"I did," I say. "But a two hour nap doesn't really make up for the 8 hours of sleep the body requires every day."

He rolls his eyes, turning around and taking the Nesquik can out of one of the cupboards. He grabs a spoon from the drawer next to the stove and turns back around, opening the can.

"Still, you can't fall asleep; I'm trying to make up our movie night to you and you're gonna ruin it if you fall asleep," he says, pouring two spoonfuls of chocolate powder into each glass.

"And who told you to go on a date on our movie night?" I arch an eyebrow at him mockingly. He glares up at me and I bite down a giggle.

"Ha-ha," he says, opening the milk carton and pouring the milk into the cups. I smile at him, resting my cheek on my hand again. I watch him stir the milk with the spoon and I can't help the sinking feeling in my stomach as I remember the huge happy grin on his face as he told me how his stupid date had gone. Apparently the night was perfect, the food was perfect, she was perfect and everything about it was fucking perfect.

I scrunch up my nose, trying to shake off the thought of them laughing and having the time of their lives. I usually just love the view of Troy smiling; it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I love to see him happy! But, for some reason, I just hate that the reason of that beautiful smile of his is another girl.

I know I said that I just want him to be happy, and I do, but… I just wished…I don't know… I just…

I sigh, shaking my head. Come on, Gabriella, don't be silly. Like he would ever have feelings for you. You're tiny, clumsy and wear glasses; she's tall, pretty and…has quite a big… 'Personality'. You're no competition for her.

"What are you thinking about, Metal Mouth?" my best friend brings me out of my thoughts as he places the glass of chocolate milk in front of me. I give him a small smile and shake my head.

"Nothing, why?"

"You have that look on your face," he says, smirking. He raises his milk up to his lips and takes a sip.

I cock my head to a side with confusion. "What look?"

"That absent look you get when you're thinking too hard about something?" he says. "It's either that or you just really like my shirt and you can't stop staring at it."

I give him a smile and let out a small giggle. I shake my head, taking a sip from my chocolate milk. "What can I say? That shirt makes you look hot," I grin at him and he laughs. "What movie are we going to watch, anyway?" I say, changing the subject before he can ask anything else. "Can we watch a Disney movie?"

Troy nods. "Of course, Ella."

"Can we watch 'Hercules'? I've been dying to watch it for a while now and the girls only wanted to watch horror movies last night."

"Yeah, I'm up for that, you know it's one of my favorites," he grins.

"Yay!"

After we finish our chocolate milk, Troy places the cups into the sink and we make our way into the living room. His mom left an air mattress, some blankets and a bunch of pillows from Troy's bed for us to set out in the living room. Jack and Lucille are okay with me staying over, as well as my parents, as long as we sleep in the living room where they can watch over us; well, we can also sleep in Troy's room as long as we leave the door open. I mean, it's not like we'll do anything, but they're parents –they like to be precautious, no matter if we've known each other since we were in dippers and that our mothers used to bath us together when we were little.

We move the coffee table to a corner and we inflate the mattress with Troy's vacuum. We push it up against the couch and then I place one of the blankets on top of it. Troy throws the pillows over it and then lays down on the mattress, letting out a pleased sigh. I roll my eyes as he places his hands behind his head and I make my way over to the shelf where the Boltons have their DVD's. I scan over the titles and quickly find 'Hercules'. I smile and bend down in front of the TV to plop in the movie in the DVD player.

Suddenly I hear Troy's phone ring and I turn around to look at him.

"Uh," he says, staring down at his phone. "It's Riley, uhm, just play the movie and I'll be back in five minutes, okay, Gabs?"

I frown at him and let out an annoyed sigh. "Okay, whatever."

"Just five minutes, I promise!" he says and stands up from the mattress, making his way to the kitchen as he slides his thumb across the screen of his iPhone. "Hey gorgeous…"

"Ugh," I roll my eyes disgusted and stand up, taking the TV and DVD remotes and flopping down on the mattress. I turn on the TV and sigh as the menu turns up.

Stupid Riley. She saw him yesterday, why does she have to call him right now? She already ruined my movie night with Troy yesterday; does she really need to ruin this one too? I let out another annoyed sigh and shake my head. Calm down Gabriella, Troy said it would just be five minutes; he'll just get rid of her and then he'll be back; it's just like with all those other girls he's hooked up with –this one just has the girlfriend title. Like I said, it's not like it'll last; it's Troy Bolton we're talking about, no matter…how…happy he looked after his date.

I drop the remotes next to me on the mattress and stand up, deciding that I might as well just change into my pajamas while Troy finishes his call; that way he won't miss anything from the movie –not like we haven't watched it a million times before, but still. I jog up the stairs and open the first door to the right. I switch on the lights of Troy's room and I smile when I spot a picture of us in his bedside table. In it he has a casted arm from that time when he tried to climb a tree and fell off and a very geeky hair-cut; I have two pony-tails, blue oval glasses and a huge gap between my teeth.

It was his twelfth birthday that day. Good ole times.

I make my way over to the bed and grab my duffel bag. I walk into his bathroom and lock the door before I quickly change into my pajamas –a pair of baggy blue pants and a baggy black T-shirt that used to be of one of my brothers, Danny. I have two older brothers, both in college. Miguel –Mike, and Daniel –Danny. Danny is 19 and Mike is 21.

Troy has two younger sisters; Nancy and Jane. They're 15 year old twins but from different eggs; it's pretty cool because even though they both have the same birthday and age they're totally different, except for a few factions here and there, like the nose or the blue eyes. Everyone in that family has blue eyes. I wished I had blue eyes; they're really pretty, no matter if they're the product of melanin deficiency. My dad says that I should be happy that I don't have 'defective eyes'. The thought itself makes me roll my eyes. He's a doctor, so he takes his job too seriously sometimes. No one likes a smug smarty-pants.

So yeah, I really like Troy's eyes.

After I change, I drop my duffel bag back on Troy's bed and I run down the stairs, hoping to see him there lying on the mattress, waiting for me. I frown when I don't. I'm pretty sure I took more than five minutes to change. I twist my mouth to a side and I start for the kitchen.

"I seriously don't know why you're so mad, Riley," I hear him say from outside the kitchen. The wooden curtains of the counters are closed and so is the door, so I tiptoe over to the door and press my ear against it. "Yes, I get that I'm dating you, but Gabriella's my best friend, I've known her pretty much since I was born."

I hear him let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm not going to kick her out," he says and I gape, shocked. What? That bitch! "Riley, you honestly don't have anything to worry about, she's slept here before and so far nothing's happened, okay?... I…yes but…no I…what?!" he exclaims. "Riley, no! She's like my sister! Are you freaking kidding me?" he sounds horrified. "No! Damn, that would be like incest! Ugh, no!"

I wince as I feel a sharp pain pierce my chest. I know that I shouldn't be surprised but-, I've always known that he only saw me as his sister but… I guess…that deep down I've always had a little hope buried there somewhere. My nose hurts and I feel a stingy feeling my eyes, but I shake my head, refusing to cry. One thing is to think about it, but another one is to actually hear it from his mouth.

I pull away from the door and make my way back to his living room; I think I've heard enough.

I sigh sadly and I flop down on the mattress. I grab the remote and turn it in my hands a few times. Screw him. Screw him and all males. Like I said, they're just a waste of time and annoying and…stupid and…

I shake my head, turning the remote towards the TV and pressing the play button. I throw the remote to my side and I cross my arms, leaning my back against the couch and Troy's pillows.

"Incest. Bah!" I murmur sourly and childishly to myself as the Disney logo appears on screen. "He would be lucky to sleep with me."

I let out another sigh and decide to forget about it and watch the movie. So I snuggle deeper into Troy's pillow and grab the other blanket Lucille left for us, covering myself with it. I manage to watch more than half of the movie before I start to feel my eyelids get really heavy, Troy still talking with his stupid girlfriend on the phone.

I'm in the middle of watching Meg singing 'I won't say I'm in love' before I scoff and fall asleep. Oh the irony. She's right though. No man is worth the aggravation.

_No chance, no way, I won't say it no, no…_

_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love…_

* * *

"GABRIELLA, WHAT THE FUCK!" I hear Troy scream the next morning as he lifts his head from my back and coughs wildly. I jolt up awake, my heart racing in my chest.

"WHAT? WHAT?" I yell, startled, trying hard to keep my eyes open as I fling my arms around.

"YOU FARTED IN MY FACE!" he coughs and then gags.

"WHAT?"

"I HAD MY HEAD ON YOUR BACK AND YOU FARTED IN MY FACE!"

"Ugh," I rub my eyes, annoyed. "Well, who told you to sleep on my back, dumbass?" I sniffle and feel around the floor next to me, searching for my glasses. Weird, I don't remember taking them off.

"You know I move around a lot in my sleep, Metal Mouth!"

"Stop calling me that, Fart Face!" I yell at him and then snort. Haha…Fart Face. He glares at me.

"You're hilarious, Montez!"

"Oh, I know I am Bolton," I glare at him, giving him a sarcastic smile. "Besides, you deserve it! You practically ditched me again to talk to your… cheerleader!" I say as I kept feeling around the floor. "Where are my glasses, anyway?" I frown.

"They're in the coffee table, I took them off for you last night," he says and stands up, rolling his eyes and starting for the coffee table. For a moment, his comment makes me feel warm inside, but soon I remember what he said last night and the feeling is gone. I watch him grab the glasses and hand them over to me. I put them on. "And I'm sorry, Gabriella, I know I said it would only take five minutes but…I just couldn't get her to calm down. I told her that you were going to stay over and watch some movies and she freaked out. She thought we would hook up," he says and sits back down on the mattress. "I mean, how ridiculous is that? We're like brother and sister."

I just stare at him, my stomach twisting with discomfort. There's no need to repeat it. "You could've just hung up on her," I say, rolling my eyes.

"Gabriella, I can't do that, she's…well…she's my girlfriend," he says and then grimaces. "Wow, I never thought I would say that."

I cross my arms. "Wow, the big badass player Troy Bolton is being whipped around by a woman. How sad is that?" I say coldly, giving him a bitter smile.

Troy's stares at me, taken aback; I'm not usually this mean to him. He opens and closes his mouth a couple of times, like he's stammering and then he frowns. "Gabriella, what the hell? I would've gotten jealous too if I had found out that a guy was sleeping over at her house, it's not that I'm whipped! Besides, I think you're exaggerating, I-"

"I don't care!" I snap at him, cutting him off. "She already ruined this for me on Friday and she ruined it again yesterday! To be honest, I haven't even spoken to the girl and I already hate her!"

Troy goes quiet, staring at me unbelieving. I know I'm just being jealous and stupid, but I don't care, that's how I feel and if he can't handle it, then it's not my problem; I'm too angry at him to care.

"What's going on? Why are you children yelling?" I hear Lucille ask from the stairs and we both turn to look at her. She wraps her blue robe around herself and she looks from me to Troy and back to me with a worried expression on her face.

I sigh; she doesn't need to know about our fight. "Nothing, I farted in Troy's face and he's mad at me."

"What?" she blinks at us shocked.

I feel Troy's eyes on my face and he remains quiet for a second before he speaks up. "Yeah, I had my head on her back and…well…she farted."

Lucille snorts and places her hand over her lips. "Oh…"

"Yeah," I say, blushing slightly. I sigh. "Anyway, I need to get home," I say and stand up from the air mattress. "I promised my mom I would go to the supermarket with her."

"Oh, are you sure, Gabriella? You don't want to stay for breakfast? I'm sure Maria will understand," Lucille says.

"Nah, It's fine, Lucy, thanks," I smile at her, not looking at Troy. "Maybe next time."

"You completely sure, honey?"

"Yeah, don't worry," I say.

Lucille nods and then she walks back upstairs. I follow after her to get my bag from Troy's room, not really in the mood to continue arguing with my best friend…who's a big gigantic jerk.

"Gabriella…" Troy says.

"No," I say, shaking my head and ending with his attempt of talking to me. "Not now, Bolton."

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry for the wait, but apparently college is harder than high school, can you imagine? xD**

**Anyway, I hope you have liked this chapter; I didn't but… well, whatever. **

**Please don't forget to leave a review behind.**

**Oh and sorry for Grammar and spelling mistakes. **

**Lots of love,**

**Mary. **


	3. Chapter 3

I dare you to move

_Chapter Three_

**I'm baaack! Haha **

**Please read, enjoy and **_**review**_**! **

* * *

It's Wednesday morning and my dad just dropped me off at school on his way to the local hospital. It's been four days since I last talked to Troy –or more like fought with him. I tried calling him later that night to work things out, but he just kept on hanging up on me; thing that confused me since he was the one who wanted to continue our discussion before I left his house Sunday morning.

Being my proud self, I decided to stop calling him and let him come to me first; it was _his_ fault anyway. I don't care if he has a jealous controlling girlfriend, I'm his best friend and he promised to have a movie night with me. He spent the whole night talking to his stupid cheerleader and he just left me there watching the movie all by myself.

Friends don't do that!

Besides… I get that honesty is important in a relationship and all that crap, but was he really that stupid to tell the girl he's barely starting a relationship with that his _girl_ best friend was going to sleep at his house and watch a movie? You just don't tell your girlfriend that if you want to avoid problems. Every single guy knows that! Damn it, I'm a girl and I know that! It's only logical!

If he had just lied, like he has always done with all those other girls he's fooled around with, we wouldn't be in this situation right now.

Ugh. He's trying to be a good boyfriend, how sick.

I scoff as I open my locker. The worst of all is that because of his stupid mistake he still has the nerve to be mad at me! Well I'm sorry for not being more comprehensive about it and be all 'aw, Troy, it's fine, I don't care'. I'm just not that kind of girl. I do care! I'm not one to keep quiet about my true feelings…

Besides me being in love with Troy, but that's a total different story –that could actually ruin our entire friendship and I would rather die than lose him for some stupid feelings that may wear off with the time.

I don't know why I had to fall in love with a self-centered, cocky, stupid, man-whore jock like him. There are so many good guys on this earth and I had to go fall in love with the stupid jerk that I call my best friend.

I sigh. This is so fucked up.

I close my locker after I grab my books for my first class and I make my way to homeroom. I push past the sea of people, clutching my books tight to my chest to avoid some stupid kid from knocking them out of my arms –which usually happens every other day. I hate high school. Well no, I love high school, I just hate high school kids; they're so annoying and immature.

Soon, I stop in my tracks when I see Troy having a heated discussion with his dumb cheerleader. I raise my eyebrows, but I don't make any attempt to get closer.

Riley has her back against the lockers and her face is flushed, her green eyes boring angrily into Troy's. She crosses her arms and snarls something at Troy between clenched teeth. Troy shakes his head and raises his arms up, as if saying he's giving up, and takes a step back. Riley shakes her head angrily and stomps her foot, like the conceited brat I've always known she was, and storms into our homework.

I watch Troy let out a low growl and rub his face with his hand. I twist my mouth to the side and let out a sigh, shaking my head in disbelief before making my way over to him. No matter how angry I am at him, he's still my best friend and apparently he needs me.

Ugh, why do I have to care for him so much?

I place a hand on his shoulder and he quickly turns around. He stares at me, surprised. It's obvious that he wasn't expecting to see me since I've been avoiding him all week.

"Hey, are you okay?" I ask. "I saw you discussing with Riley."

He stares at me quietly for a second before shaking his head. "What do you care?"

I look at him, taken aback. I know we're mad at each other but… is he seriously asking me that? "What do you mean 'what do I care'? Troy you're my best friend, of course I care!"

"Well it hasn't seemed that way for the last four days," he narrows his eyes at me. I drop my hand from his shoulder and I narrow my eyes back at him.

"I'm not going to get into that, because that's a different subject. I don't care if we're mad at each other, you're still my best friend and I'm still going to help you out. Now tell me what's going on."

Troy sighs and looks down. He shakes his head. "It was just a stupid fight, nothing serious, Ella, really. You have nothing to worry about."

"You sure?"

He nods. "Yeah, I can work it out on my own. Thanks for worrying, though," he says and looks up at me. I stare into his eyes for a moment and it doesn't take me too long to notice that he's hiding something from me. Yet, I know not to push him; he won't tell me no matter how much I insist him to. He'll tell me with the time, I know him.

I nod my head and raise my hand up again to place it over his arm. "That's my job, Troy-boy," I squeeze his bicep tenderly. "Now, if you're okay, then I'll go back to ignoring you until you apologize," I give him a sarcastic smile, push my glasses up my nose and walk past him.

"What?" I hear him squeak behind me and he grabs me by the shoulder, turning me around. "What do you mean _I_ need to apologize? _You_ are the one who needs to apologize!"

"Me?" I give him an unbelieving look. "Oh, give me a break, Bolton!" I roll my eyes.

"Do not play dumb, Montez!" he exclaims and the few people that are in hallway turn to look at us; it's not the first time we've fought in public, so I just ignore them.

"I'm not playing dumb! It was your fault!"

"My fault? You overreacted!"

"Well, there has to be an action for there to be a reaction! Your action caused me to react! Or in your head: 'overreact', which I didn't! I had every right to get angry!"

"Don't get all technical with me, Gabriella! And instead of getting angry, you could have just been my friend and not act like a bitch!" he snarls.

"How do you expect me to act like a friend when you weren't exactly being one?" I shoot back.

"Do you think I did that on purpose?" he exclaims. "I felt guilty enough for you to make me feel even worse!"

"Well good! You should feel bad because you made me feel like I didn't matter!"

"Of course you matter! You're my best friend, you idiot!"

"Well you are mine, but I don't go around making promises to you and then breaking them! I'm not going to apologize for _your_ mistakes!"

"Well I'm not going to apologize for _your_ stupid attitude, either!" he growls.

"Fine then!"

"Fine then!" he throws his arms up into the air and then brings his hand down, knocking my books out of my hands. I gasp and gape at him.

"Pick them up, Bolton!"

"Pick them up yourself, Montez!" he growls and then storms past me and into the classroom. I growl after him, my cheeks flushed, my hands balled into fists so tight that my fingernails are starting to cut into my skin and my heart pounding furiously against my ribs. For a second I think of throwing my shoe at the back of his head, but then I remember that I once did that and I ended up hopping around in one foot for the rest of the day because Troy thought it would be funny to keep my shoe and put it in his locker.

"Jerk, asshole, piece of shit, douche, son of a…" I growl softly to myself as I bend down to pick up my books. Just as I'm about to finish, another pair of hands appear to help me.

"You okay, Gabs?" Chad asks as he helps me up. "What happened?"

I shake my head angrily. "Nothing, Troy and I had a fight and he knocked the books out of my hands," I say.

He arches an eyebrow at me. "He what?"

"You heard me," I say. "But don't worry, I'll get back at him somehow, I'm not going to leave it like that."

Chad blinks at me and then shrugs. "Okay, just try not to kill each other by the end of the day," he says and then walks into the classroom.

"I can't promise you anything," I say and then follow after him.

Steam is practically coming out of my ears as I sit down in my seat and I shoot daggers over at Troy with my eyes. He glares back at me before looking back down to his desk, doodling on it with his pen. Sharpay and Taylor look from me to Troy and back to me with a confusion written all over their faces.

"Uh, what happened?" Sharpay asks.

"We just had another fight," I shrug, crossing my arms and leaning back on the backrest. I push my glasses up my nose. "I don't really want to talk about it," I say. My friends share a look and I sigh. "Where's Kelsi, anyway?" I ask them, changing the subject.

"Sick," Taylor says. "Apparently she caught a cold; she just sent me a text."

"Oh," I frown. "That sucks. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she says that she'll be back tomorrow and not to worry."

"We were thinking of going to her house after school to drop off her homework," Sharpay says. "Do you wanna come?"

"Sure," I nod. That way I won't have to get a ride back home with Troy. My mom's car is in the shop, so she hasn't really been able to pick me up this week. I've been riding back home with Troy, but it's been weird since we haven't spoken a word to each other. At least not until today and it wasn't exactly a pleasant conversation.

"Alright class, settle down," Mrs. Darbus says as she walks in, placing her gigantic bag over her desk and her 2 liter water bottle next to it. "Mr. Eaton, get off your desk and sit down, Ms. Matthews, spit out the gum please and Mr. Cross, what are you doing with all those rubber bands on your desk? Put them away!" she scolds and places her hands over her hips. "Do I have to do this every morning children? You know how you're supposed to behave; you're not in middle school anymore!"

I roll my eyes as Mrs. Darbus continues to give her daily speech about how we're a year and a half away from college and stuff and that we should start acting like it. I glance over at Troy, but his eyes are posed on something else, or more like someone else –Riley. I narrow my eyes as he takes out his notebook and rips off the corner of the last page. I watch him scribble something down and before he folds it, I see that he wrote the words 'I'm sorry' in it. I gape as he passes it over to her. You have got to be freaking kidding me!

So he says sorry to her but not to me? I shake my head in disbelief. Forget it; I'm never going to forgive him after this! I'm _his_ best friend! I've known him longer than she has! What, only because she lets him give her a tongue bath and grab her boobs she gets to have apology? That's so unfair!

I close my eyes and work my jaw in circles. Maybe I should reconsider throwing my shoe at his stupid head.

Calm down, Gabriella. Breathe! You need to cool down. Count to 10.

1…2…3…4…5…

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and Darbus stops speaking. I open my eyes and look up to see a boy standing there in the doorway, looking shy and slightly nervous.

"Holy mother of Hotness, who's that babe?" Sharpay whispers to us and Taylor snorts behind her. I give her a funny look before turning my attention back to the boy. He has curly black hair, tanned skin and brown eyes, and he's wearing a red T-shirt and black jeans.

Cute, but definitely not my type; apparently I only like blue eyed jerks that I've known since forever and like to knock the books out of my hands when they're mad. Yup, he's definitely more Sharpay's type.

"Uh, hi," the boy says. "May I come in?"

"Of course young man, how can I help you?" Darbus says and the boy walks into the classroom. He hands her a white paper slip and then buries his hands into his pockets, his stare fixed on his shoes. Darbus unfolds the paper, reads and then smiles. This woman has some very interesting mood swings.

"Well, this is a little unusual, considering we're in the middle of the semester, but very exciting nonetheless," Darbus says. "Class, it looks like we have a new student joining our school today. His name is Harvey Fort. Would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself, Harvey?" Mrs. Darbus asks.

Harvey shrugs but shakes his head, his eyes still glued to his shoes. "Uh, no thanks," he says. I frown a little and stare at him with a little sympathy; he must be really nervous. Can't blame him really, I would probably act the same way if I was in his shoes. It's not like I'm the most social person in the world either.

"Oh well, that's alright, dear," Mrs. Darbus smiles and looks around the room. Her eyes pose on me. "There, you can sit behind Ms. Montez," she points at me. "Gabriella, raise your hand, please."

I raise my hand and I hear Sharpay let out a silent squeal beside me. I arch an eyebrow at her and bite my lip to prevent myself from laughing at her excited face before I turn my gaze back on Harvey. He lifts his head up and his brown eyes meet mine for a second before he looks back down, readjusting his backpack on his shoulder and making his way towards the seat behind me.

Just then, Darbus continues with her rant.

* * *

On 3th period, after I say goodbye to Taylor and Sharpay, I walk into my Biology class and stop on my tracks when I find Troy making out with his stupid cheerleader on his lap. I blink twice, trying to take in the view before me. Weren't those two fighting just two periods ago? I grimace when I see Troy slipping his tongue into her mouth and shake my head, disgusted. I feel my stomach twisting on itself and, instead of sitting on my usual seat –which is besides Troy– I decide to go sit in the back. A girl can only get tired of seeing the love of her life kissing another girl. Seriously, is that all they do? Fight and make out? Can't they just talk or…I don't know, _breathe_?!

I shake my head and pull out my book and notebook just as Ms. Mendoza walks into the classroom. I don't know what annoys me the most: that he apologized to her like the sad little tamed puppy he's become and didn't apologize to me; or that he's just…kissing her all the time. I sigh and try to push my thoughts aside as the teacher begins to take out her notes from her bag. What is he doing to me?

"Hey, uhm…hey, is this Ms. Mendoza's Biology class?" A voice suddenly asks, and I jump a little surprised. I turn to look at Harvey, who apparently sat beside me. He gives me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"Uh, it's fine, I was just… uhm…" I clear my throat and shake my head. "Never mind. Uh, yes, this is Ms. Mendoza's class."

He lets out a relieved sigh. "Thank God, I thought I got lost. It's a very big school."

I smile and let out a small giggle. "Yeah, it is. Uhm, didn't they assign you someone to give you a tour?"

Harvey nods. "Yes, but he wasn't very helpful. It's all still very confusing to me."

"Well, that's understandable, it's your first day after all," I say and push my glasses up my nose.

"Right," he smiles. "Uhm, you're Gabriella, right?"

I nod. "Yeah."

"That's a pretty name," he says. He then gives me a shy smile and his cheeks turn slightly red. For some reason his blush makes me blush as well. "Uhm, I'm Harvey," he says and offers me his hand. I take it and give it a short but firm shake.

"Yeah, I know," I say and his cheeks go even redder. I blink a little surprised. To say that I have never made a boy blush before would be an understatement. I never even thought I could! I mean, I'm not exactly very feminine or something worth looking at.

Maybe it's because he's really shy; I mean, from what I saw in homeroom this morning, the guy isn't exactly very social. Yeah, that must be it; he must be nervous, that's all.

I retrieve my hand and give him another curt smile before the teacher begins talking.

"Alright class, this week we have been studying the Endosymbiotic Theory by Lynn Margulis; today we're going to go over it again to make sure you don't have any doubts, and next week we're going to begin to see the Mitosis and Meiosis of the cells," the teacher says. "So, I want you guys to write a paper about what's a cell division, the main differences between these two cell divisions and the steps of the cycle," she says and I quickly scribble down everything on my notebook. "This paper is due next Monday. I'll give you the last 5 minutes of class so you can partner up. Now, let's begin, shall we?"

Just as she finished saying 'partner up', my eyes instantly spot Troy out of instinct. He looks around the room, his brow furrowed with confusion until his blue orbs meet mine. His frown goes deeper and I know what he's thinking –he wonders why I sat at the back and not next to him. No matter how angry we are at each other, I _always_ sit next to him when we have a class together; it's not our first fight, and definitely not the last. What he doesn't know is that our fight wasn't the reason why I didn't sit next to him today. It was his stupid Bimbo, who apparently took my seat happily. Bitch.

Troy lifts his chin, as if asking me why I'm sitting here and I answer him with a shrug. He gives me a look, the look I know all too well; the one that says that he doesn't believe me. I sigh and shake my head, telling him to drop it. He frowns, but before he tells me anything else with his stupid beautiful eyes, I raise my finger and point to him and back to me, asking if we're gonna be partners. He nods.

It's not unknown to me that we're weird, being mad at each other and almost wanting to rip each other's head off, but still being project partners. But…we're _always_ partners. In everything. There's no project or paper that we haven't done together; we even made a macaroni sculpture in pre-school together. The teacher said it was the prettiest.

I smile a little and scribble down on my notebook as the teacher speaks. That asshole is just… he's my best friend. And even though I want nothing but to put his balls into my toaster right now, I can't help but love him. Stupid Troy.

The class ends quickly and the teacher tells us to partner up in silence. Before I stand up to make my way over to Troy, I take a quick glance at Harvey, who looks around shyly for someone to be his partner. I twist my mouth to the side in sympathy and sigh, but I still walk over to Troy's desk.

"Hey," I mumble and cross my arms, giving him an annoyed look –just to let him know that, although we're going to do the paper together, I'm still mad at him.

"Uhm, hey," he says, an unsure tone in his voice, and stands up from his desk. I frown. Okay, now what?

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing, uhm, listen, Gabs, I…uhm…" he sighs and buries his hands in his pockets. By the corner of my eye I see Riley staring at us from her-_my_ seat and for some reason I know what's going on. Suddenly, I feel my cheeks and neck get warmer, and that tingly feeling forming in the tip of my fingers that I always get every time that I want to punch something.

I roll my eyes and let out a displeased sigh, not hiding my anger. "Whatever, Troy," I say, raising my hands up in defeat and turning around. I can't believe him. This is the second time that he ditches me for Riley.

"Oh Gabriella, come on!" he says and grabs me by the arm, turning me around. He takes a step closer to me and whispers, "what could I do? I couldn't say 'No' to her, she's my girlfriend."

"I _fucking_ get that she's your girlfriend, Troy," I hiss at him. Stop repeating it! "But like I've been saying since Sunday, you just can't go around making promises and then breaking them. Seriously, Troy, you just can't push me around like this."

"Gabriella, don't be like that. You're acting like I'm doing this on purpose," he whispers. "You're overreacting."

I give him a deadly look. "Sure, I'm overreacting. Everything's my fault. The big bad-ass Troy Bolton doesn't make mistakes. He's just a victim here," I say sarcastically. "Poor Troy doesn't know what to do."

"You're getting out of line, Montez," he says.

I pull my arm out of his grip. "Whatever, Bolton," I say and turn around; this time he doesn't grab me. I walk back to my seat and I look at Harvey, who's slouched on his seat, doodling on his notebook. He looks kind of depressed. I stare at him for a moment and sigh. Well, I do need a partner after all, and he looks like he's the kind of person that does do his part of the work.

I bite the inside of my cheek and tap his shoulder. He looks up, a surprised expression on his face.

"Hey, Harvey," I smile at him. "Uhm, do you have a partner yet?"

He blinks at me. "You want to be my partner?"

I shrug. "Sure, why not? I mean, you're new here, you don't know anyone yet. You might as well just… start with me."

Harvey smiles a big smile and nods his head. "Yeah, okay, thanks."

I shrug again and sit back down. "You don't have to thank me, it's going to be fun," I say.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Again, sorry for the wait. You know I'm a College girl now. **

**Well, I decided to bring Harvey back, I was missing him xD Well, no, I actually couldn't come up with a name that I actually liked, so I recycled Harvey's. It's going to be fun though, cuz he and Troy are going to switch parts ;) **

**(For the ones who don't know what I'm talking about, Harvey's an old character from a story of mine called 'My double life with Troy Bolton'. If you haven't read it...well…don't, it's horrible xD I'm embarrassed by it.)**

**You guys! This has been the best month of my life! I met Shailene Woodley and Theo James from the 'Divergent' movie! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I STILL FEEL IT'S LIKE A DREAM! Oh God, but Theo's arms! Jesus Christ! He's…strong! *¬* When I hugged him, I passed my hands over his arms and HOLY SHIT! And Shailene is so beautiful! And so thin! **

**I was sooo nervous, my voice was shaking when I told them 'Hi', and I swear to God that I thought that I was going to forget all my English! (You guys know I'm Mexican) xD And I also went to the Premiere, but I couldn't get my book signed by them :'( **

**Still, it doesn't matter! I MET SHEO! :D **

**Seriously, I haven't been this happy since Zac replied one of my tweets! I cried that day (Don't judge me.)**

**Anyway, I have a week of vacations, so I hope to at least write one more chapter before I go back to school -.- **

**I had a little writer's block on this chapter, but I still hope that you guys have liked it.**

**Happy Sunday! **

**Lots of love, **

**Mary. **

**P.S: Sorry for Grammar and Spelling mistakes. **

**P.S.2: Don't forget to leave a review behind. **

**P.S.3: Oh! And before I forget. My dearest **_**ZoeSummerStarr**_**, don't you worry, I have a similar idea to what you said last chapter ;) **


End file.
